


French Plaits, Cookies & Play-doh

by Laurenjames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loch & Ness, M/M, dilf, modern day AU, single parent, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: Nathan is a single dad. Rob is his daughter's teacher.





	French Plaits, Cookies & Play-doh

Nathan crouched down, squeezing Elisa’s shoulders. “You’re going to do great.”

“I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay home with you!”

Nathan winced. “Hey, now. You know I’ve got to go to work, and Nana is busy today. Besides, Kindergarten wasn’t so bad, right?”

Elisa frowned down at her feet.

“It’s going to be all the same people,” he said. “All your friends – Becky, and Vaneet, and Cho. Don’t you want to see them all?”

“It’s not Mrs Roberts, though,” she mumbled.

“No. It’s a new teacher. Do you want to go and meet him?”

She barely nodded, but Nathan took that as a yes, and threw her tiny pink rucksack over his shoulder. The teacher was standing at the doorway, welcoming the kids in.

To Nathan’s surprise, he was young and fit, wearing a plaid shirt and bow tie. A pair of horn-rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Nathan paused in his tracks, then carried on walking when Elisa tugged him forwards.

“. . . hi,” Nathan said, then completely forgot why he was even there. The teacher’s collar was sticking up at the back. He wanted to smooth it out.  
The teacher bent down to Elisa’s level. “Hi there. What’s your name? I’m Mr Hennings.”

Elisa, overwhelmed with shyness, didn’t answer.

Nathan cleared his throat. “Elisa. Elisa O’Donnell. She’s a little nervous.”

“Well, don’t worry, Elisa. If you go inside, there’s cookies.”

“And I can see Vaneet, look,” Nathan added, pointing into the classroom.

Elisa lit up and ran off without saying goodbye.

Mr Hennings chuckled.

Nathan sent him a wry glance. “I think she’ll be okay.”

“See you at three, then. Will her mom be picking her up at all?” Mr Hennings asked, checking his clipboard. “She’s not listed on the approved guardians form.”

“Her mom isn’t in the picture,” Nathan said briskly. “It’s just me.” Then, to his horror, he heard himself add, “I’m single.” He grimaced, trying to bite back the words, but it was too late.

Mr Hennings looked up at him, eyes wide. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Nathan said. “Don’t worry.”

Mr Hennings held eye contact, then shook himself and looked down at his clipboard, blinking rapidly. A blush was spreading across his cheeks.

“See you at three then, Mr Hennings,” Nathan said. “I’m looking forward to it.”

He walked away, looking back over his shoulder to catch Elisa’s new teacher checking out his butt. He wondered vaguely whether he should shave off his five-o’clock-shadow and change his oatmeal-soaked t-shirt before the end of school.


End file.
